


The Story of Mantis and Beast Boy

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: Maribat March 2021 [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Life Swap, MariBat, Maribat March, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt : Teen Titans, Soulmarks, no beta we die like a robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: For Maribat March 2021 day 9 prompt Teen Titans.This is a prequel to last year's fic Mantis and Gentlebug. I hope everyone enjoys reading about how Marinette and Garfield got together.
Relationships: Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Raven & Victor Stone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Koriand'r (DCU), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Raven (DCU), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Victor Stone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Garfield Logan, Raven/Victor Stone
Series: Maribat March 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188350
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Maribat March





	The Story of Mantis and Beast Boy

Marinette glowered at her father as he drove her to Jump City. She didn’t understand his reasons for dumping her with the Titans. She hadn’t threatened any of her brothers in months!

“Marinette. This is for your own good.” Her father said as he glanced over at her. “Your brothers and I are worried about your intrapersonal skills.”

\---

Marinette stood just outside of the elevator with her duffle at her feet. Just a few feet in front of her was a couch with three people on it.

From her left to her right was a large African-American teen with cybernetic elements, a light gray skinned girl with violet-blue hair, and a teen with green hair and skin. The three were looking at her, and she simply stared back until someone else walked into the room.

Starfire, or as Marinette was introduced to her at a family dinner Kor’i, stood just inside the doorway from what appeared to be the kitchen with a smile on her face. “Hello Bumgorf.”

“K’Norfka.” Marinette bowed her head in respect towards the older girl. “Father has decided I am your problem now. Please show me to my quarters so I may put down my belongings and get situated.”

“Of course Bumgorf. Follow me.” Kor’i led Marinette through the tower to the room that used to belong to Dick, because Kor’i knew Marinette was going to miss her brothers. “This is the room you will be staying in while you live in the tower.”

“Thank you K’Norfka.” Marinette offered the older woman a smile as she mechanically went about sweeping the room for bugs and then she began unpacking.

\---

Marinette kept mostly to herself for the first almost month, only really talking to Starfire. She did, however, make food in the kitchen to share with the rest of the members of the tower. She made Batata harra and Mansaf, with a vegetarian alternative available, within the first week she was in the tower.

It was during her fourth week in the Tower that she was finally forced to interact with the other occupants of the Tower.

“So, we’ve never been introduced but my name’s Garfield. Garfield Logan, but around here they call me Beast Boy, or BB. It’s on account of my ability to turn into animals, or beasts, whether they’re alive or dead.” He held out his hand with a smile. “I never caught your name.”

Marinette looked the green teen up and down before raising an eyebrow. “Logan. You are barely worth associating with. You may call me Wayne.” She begrudgingly accepted his hand and shook it.

\---

For weeks on end Marinette would run into Garfield, slowly getting to the stage where she trusted him enough to tell him her name. It was also during this time that she was officially introduced to the other two teens.

\---

“BB says you’re alright. Figured I’d see for myself.” The African-American teen began. “Name’s Cyborg.”

“Raven.” The girl with light gray skin said from beside Cyborg.

“Wayne.” Marinette responded, nodding her head at them before turning to walk away to find Kor’i. “This was pleasant. Let’s do it again sometime.”

\---

Marinette was sequestered away in her room, again, with Roadkill on her lap purring away. The only other person aware of Roadkill’s presence in the Tower was Kor’i, Kor’i had already said she’d get her another cat when she went back to the manor.

However, another person was about to find out about Roadkill’s presence.

Garfield walked into Marinette’s room without knocking. “Hey Wayne. You wan- oh my Diana! Is that a cat?”

Marinette looked at the green boy, her green eyes wide as she attempted to hide her cat behind her back. “Cat? What cat?”

She almost would have gotten away with it, if Roadkill hadn’t made her displeasure known by growling at her owner.

“What’s your cat’s name?” Garfield asked as he held his hand out to Marinette’s cat.

“Her name’s Roadkill, she’s a Kurilian Bobtail.”

\---

Marinette was finally allowed to go on missions with the Teen Titans a few months into her stay, Mantis joining the ranks of the team with her suit zipped up all the way. Slowly but surely she started to get more comfortable around the team, allowing first Garfield then Cyborg and Raven to call her by her first name. In return the two told her their first names and allowed her to call them by their first names. She also introduced Victor and Rachel to Roadkill, admitting that Roadkill had been her best friend for as long as she’d had her.

Marinette eventually got so comfortable around them that she forgot that they didn’t know about her soulmark.

Rachel was the first to see it, the two girls in Kor’i’s room getting ready to go out for a girl’s night out. She simply raised an eyebrow before pulling up the bottom hem of her shirt to reveal an eight pointed star beside what appeared to be two empty vials, one rightside up and one upside down, stacked atop one another. “I know all about weird soulmarks.”

The two girls heard Kor’i approaching and hurriedly covered their soulmarks, not that they didn’t trust the older woman, just that they didn’t feel the need to share something so personal with someone who didn’t need to know.

\---

After that evening with Rachel in Kor’i’s room, it almost seemed like her secret was a ball rolling down a hill. It happened in reverse order, after Rachel found out it was just a few days until Victor found out (sharing a soulmark identical to Rachel’s in the process), and nearly two weeks before Garfield found out (letting out a joy filled cheer before revealing an identical one on his chest), and finally Kor’i found out with a smile on her face and an agreement to not tell her family.

\---

It was nearly two months after the fact that Marinette and Garfield finally started dating, supervised dates to get ice cream or dinner and nights spent in with the rest of the team. They grew close, close enough for Garfield to come up with a nickname for her. He nicknamed her Orchid, for her elegance in all aspects of her life.

The two seemed to mesh well, accepting each other’s quirks and complimenting their differences. They were a near perfect match, there was just something missing that neither could pinpoint.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Garfield and Damian felt Marinette die. Yes they were both concerned. No, they don't bring it up with her.


End file.
